<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting For A Train by demonmadej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517239">Waiting For A Train</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej'>demonmadej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sing Street (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cheating, Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Conor Lawlor, Gay Eamon (Sing Street), Getting Together, Goodbyes, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Running Away, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Sort Of, Violence, boys in makeup, breaking up, for conor and raphina, getting kicked out, homophobic parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a story where two boys who don't know where they belong meet in a world that seems to be against them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conor Lawlor/Raphina, Eamon/Conor Lawlor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting For A Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(COMING SOON)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>